Torchwood Messages
by Fafsernir
Summary: Quand la Team travaille, elle travaille sérieusement. Enfin, elle devrait, mais quelle idée d'avoir un système de messages instantanés installé sur tous les postes? [1 chapitre par épisode, sous forme de messages seulement; un peu tous les genres] (Attention, language cru parce qu'Owen se lâche des fois, et références sexuelles)
1. 1x01 Tout Change (Everything Changes)

_I'M NOT DEAD YOOOOHOOO._

 _Okay, okay, je retourne sur le français. Breeeeef. (l'intro est plus longue que le chapitre, oups.) Cela fait un moment que j'ai pas posté quelque chose en français. Je suis désolée de laisser cette langue de côté dans les écrits de Torchwood récemment (haha dans les écrits tout court, okay) mais bon... bah... voilà hein, j'ai pas tellement d'excuse. En tout cas, j'avais écrit ça il y a un moment, et je me suis dit pourquoi pas poster? C'était aussi pour dire que je ne compte pas abandonner l'écriture en français, mais ça permet de changer d'audience un peu (non pas que je vous aime pas, non non, bien au contraire je suis ravie de revenir un peu :D) et, bon, on va pas se mentir, ça m'a un peu amélioré mon anglais ;) (ah oui, parce qu'en fait je fais des études d'anglais donc c'est un aspect assez important, sisi, je vous assure, nonnon je cherche pas des excuses)._

 _Tout ça pour dire que je vais poster ces 26 chapitres (je me suis arrêtée à la fin saison 2) je-ne-sais-pas-encore-à-quel-rythme (en vrai j'ai rien écrit pour le 1x11 et cette histoire est assez vieille donc il faudra que je trouve quelque chose à mettre...) Pour ce qui est de cette histoire : j'ai essayé de mettre des conversations qui pourraient être intéressantes sur chaque épisode, que ce soit avant ou après. Certains épisodes n'ayant pas grand intérêt pour moi ( **fixe intensément le 1x09**_ _) il n'y a des fois aucun, mais alors vraiment aucun rapport avec l'épisode en question... J'ai juste essayé de remplir avec quelque chose des fois. Oups. M'enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira et si le moment des messages n'est pas assez clair, n'hésitez pas à le dire et j'éditerais pour que ce soit plus compréhensible (en divisant les "avant" et "après" épisode) Autre point, bon, comme vous avez pu le remarquer Ianto est mon personnage préféré (ah bon?!) et Janto mon ship préféré (Diantre!) donc malgré moi l'histoire s'est plus tournée vers eux plutôt que les autres. Je m'en excuse d'avance! Dernier point (pour l'histoire) il n'y a aucun code italique, gras, ou que sais-je, pour les personnages à part quand il y a une conversation avec Owen et Gwen dedans, dans ce cas le prénom de Gwen est en italique (parce que Owen/Gwen, sérieusement, ils avaient pas plus similaires comme prénoms?)_

 **IMPORTANT** _promis c'est rapide! (désolée pour la longue intro) Comme dit plus haut, j'ai écrit en anglais exclusivement récemment, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'abandonne le français! Cela dit, j'ai envie d'écrire pour **vous** alors si jamais vous regardez de temps à autre mon profil et voyez une histoire en anglais mais que vous n'êtes pas spécialement calé en anglais, je me ferais un plaisir de traduire! Genre, réellement, en plus de me faire énormément plaisir en étant intéressé par une des mes fics, vous m'aideriez littéralement dans mes études parce que je dois faire de la traduction. D'une pierre deux coups! C'est'y pas beau ça? ;) Je peux aussi traduire n'importe quelle fic qui vous semble intéressante d'un autre auteur (tant que ça reste de l'anglais, soyons d'accord) mais dont la barrière de langue vous empêche de profiter pleinement! (si vous n'êtes vraiment pas sûr parce que l'anglais vous vous en battez un peu les steaks, et vous avez aucune idée de quoi une fic' parle, je peux traduire juste le résumé ou rapidementen prler pour vous aider) Et dernier point (réellement.), si vous avez des idées ou suggestions pour m'aider à écrire, ou des scènes que vous aimeriez voir, partagez donc, écrire pour quelqu'un est tellement mieux que d'écrire seule, pour soi, en se demandant même si on va poster un jour! Ca booste toujours un auteur! (comme les commentaires. Les commentaires sont importants. Tous.)_

 _Je vous lâche la jambe et vous laissez lire, promis! J'espère que ça plaira :)_

* * *

 **Tout Change (Everything Changes)**

Suzie : Tu es sûr que tu m'as donné tout ce que tu avais sur le gant ?

Ianto : Oui, tout est là.

Suzie : Tu as regardé dans les archives ?

Ianto : Ma réponse est la même que les trois fois précédentes.

Ianto : Tu devrais te reposer.

Suzie : O.K. Merci, Ianto.

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

Jack : Quelque chose sur P.C Cooper ? Tu n'étais pas au debriefing.

Ianto : Rien d'anormal. Tout est clean.

Ianto : C'est une femme basique.

Ianto : Et les frigos ne se remplissent pas seuls.

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

Owen : Ce soir, après le boulot, au même endroit ?

Suzie : Je suis occupée.

Owen : Encore ce gant ?

Suzie : Je devrais pouvoir faire plus.

Owen : Comme tu veux.

Owen : J'y serai, si tu veux venir.

Owen : Peut-être avec quelqu'un d'autre, si tu traînes trop.

Owen : Oublie ce que je viens de dire.

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

Owen : Tu veux sortir ?

Tosh : Pardon ?

Owen : Avec Jack. Ce soir, comme d'hab. J'ai besoin de penser à autre chose.

Tosh : Oh. Pourquoi pas... Je n'ai rien de prévu.

Tosh : Mais... Suzie ?

Owen : Je ne sais pas. Depuis qu'elle a son gant elle est bizarre.

Owen : C'est plus drôle de sortir avec vous.

Owen : Alors ?

Tosh : OK.

Owen : Parfait ! On verra quand Jack nous laissera partir !

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

Ianto : Mlle. Cooper essaie de ne pas oublier. Elle a écrit tout sur son ordinateur.

Jack : Je dois appeler Tosh pour effacer ?

Ianto : ?

Ianto : J'ai déjà effacé.

Ianto : Et j'ai éteint son écran.

Jack : Oh c'est méchant ;)

Jack : Je ne savais pas que tu avais une formation en informatique aussi.

Ianto : J'ai déjà piraté une banque en quelques secondes...

Jack : Oh, vraiment ?

Ianto : Situation d'urgence. C'était pour un supérieur.

Ianto : Je ne pense pas que Mlle. Cooper se soit contentée de taper sur son ordinateur, cependant.

Ianto : Elle va sûrement revenir.

Jack : Est-ce que ce n'est pas le but ?

Jack : On a besoin de nouveauté dans l'équipe, je pense...

Jack : Enfin, de quelqu'un de jeune.

Jack : Quelqu'un de local.

Jack : Je veux dire, avec de l'expérience.

Jack : …

Jack : Sur le terrain ?

Ianto : J'ai compris, Monsieur.

Jack : Je vais sortir. Tu peux fermer en partant ?

Ianto : Bien sûr, Monsieur.

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

Jack : Ianto ? Toujours là ?

[Ianto est en train d'écrire...]

Jack : Tu devrais rentrer. Longue journée.

Ianto : Je devais finir de la paperasse, ranger le bureau, préparer celui de Gwen Cooper...

Jack : Va te reposer. Ordre du boss.

Ianto : Merci, Monsieur. Besoin de quelque chose ?

Jack : Une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ou un bon scotch pour digérer ça.

Ianto : Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ?

Jack : Pour dormir ? ;)

Jack : Non, ça ira.

Jack : Rentre chez toi, Ianto.

Jack : ...

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

Jack : Tosh, Owen ?

Tosh : Oui ?

Jack : Vous croyez qu'on a un soucis avec le Retcon ?

Tosh : Ce n'est pas la première à avoir résisté à une dose. Ça arrive.

Owen : Je ne la sens pas, Cooper.

Jack : C'est un atout pour Torchwood, j'en suis sûr. Owen, tu pourras essayer quelque chose de nouveau ?

Owen : On a déjà fait le maximum pour ça, Jack. C'est déjà bien qu'on ait mis quelque chose au point.

Tosh : Je suis d'accord... Tu devrais te reposer, Jack.

[fin de la conversation]


	2. 1x02 Premier Jour (Day One)

**Premier Jour (Day One)**

Ianto : Tu aimes le chinois ?

Gwen : Pardon ?

Ianto : Le repas.

Ianto : Je commande pour tout le monde.

Gwen : Vous mangez toujours des trucs à emporter ?

Ianto : Personne n'a le temps ni l'envie de faire à manger.

Gwen : Et toi ?

Gwen : Enfin je veux dire...

Gwen : Tu ne vas pas en mission... Tu as du temps en plus.

Ianto : Je n'ai pas envie, ne serait-ce que parce qu'Owen est là. Et j'ai assez à faire ici.

Ianto : Alors, chinois ?

Gwen : Parfait !

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

Owen : Alors comme ça, on a un copain ?

Gwen : _Oui ?_

Owen : J'ai gardé l'enregistrement.

Owen : Avec la fille.

Gwen : _Je suis sûre que personne n'a supprimé le tien non plus._

Owen : Oh mais je n'ai aucun engagement envers quelqu'un.

Gwen : _Vous parlez toujours comme ça ?_

Owen : Jack fait semblant de ne pas savoir, ça nous va.

Gwen : _Mais on est à côté..._

Owen : Parler, c'est chiant. Et ça permet de parler sur le dos des autres.

Owen : Regarde Tosh, on peut voir le balai dans son cul.

Owen : Et Ianto, il en a deux.

Owen : C'est pour ça qu'elle est gentille avec lui. Entre coincés, ils se comprennent.

Owen : Je te vois rire d'ici, P.C Cooper.

Gwen : _Arrête, c'est gênant ! Comment tu fais pour les regarder dans les yeux ?_

Owen : Avec un grand sourire. Tu t'y feras, tout le monde le fait !

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

Owen : Alors, la nouvelle ?

[ _Owen_ a ajouté _Tosh_ dans la conversation]

Gwen : _Quoi ?_

Owen : On t'a dit, on comptait sur toi pour avoir des informations !

Gwen : _Pourquoi vous ne demandez pas simplement ?_

Tosh : Il ne répond pas.

Owen : Ou reste évasif.

Gwen : _Pourquoi Ianto n'est pas dans la conversation ?_

Owen : Il s'en fout.

Gwen : _Je n'ai rien de plus, désolée..._

Owen : Va investir !

Tosh : Laisse-là, Owen. On a déjà essayé de toute façon...

[fin de la conversation]


	3. 1x03 Machine fantôme (Ghost machine)

**Machine fantôme (Ghost machine)**

Jack : 'Sploe' hein ?

Ianto : Toujours Splott.

Jack : Les agents immobilier, sérieusement ?

Ianto : On m'a proposé un appartement là-bas. Il était Gallois, je lui fais confiance sur la prononciation.

Jack : Oh... Tu aurais gardé son numéro par hasard ?

Ianto : Il est marié et heureux, il se débrouille très bien.

Jack : Tu sais tout sur tout ?

Ianto : J'ai une bonne mémoire.

Jack : Eidétique ?

Ianto : Non.

Ianto : Je retiens juste certains détails. C'est chiant, en soi.

Jack : Des détails futiles ? Être marié n'est pas ce qui compte. Tu serais surpris du nombre d'hommes mariés qui me disent ça. Et hétéros.

Ianto : Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir, Monsieur.

Jack : Je ne saurais pas par où commencer.

Jack : Tu refais bientôt du café ? On en a tous besoin je crois.

Ianto : Il suffit de demander.

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

Owen : Ça va aller ?

Gwen : _Je ne sais pas._

Owen : J'aurais dû le tuer quand je pouvais.

Gwen : _C'est bien que tu ne l'aies pas fait._

Owen : J'ai plus l'habitude que toi. Ça t'aurait épargné un choc.

Owen : Tu veux sortir boire un coup ?

Gwen : _Non, merci Owen. Je vais rentrer vers Rhys... mais boire n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Désolée._

Owen : Je trouverais de quoi m'amuser, ne t'en fais pas !

Gwen : _Bonne nuit, Owen._

Owen : Ouais... bonne nuit.

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

 _Ouais, j'étais pas bien inspirée, et ça se voit! (Désolée pour l'absence, je n'avais pas internet)_

 _Merci pour votre retour sur cette histoire et je voulais profiter des notes d'auteur pour répondre aux commentaires des guests ici:_

 _Donc, merci énormément à Guest et Harkness-Jones! Et pour répondre plus précisément à Guest, oui j'avoue, je n'aime pas spécialement (pas du tout) Gwen, et ça se ressent, oups! Pour Owen par contre, je l'aime énormément, mais bon c'est un peu son personnage d'être un enfoiré, donc je dois garder ça. Pour la dernière conversation du 2, c'était à propos de Jack, avec Owen qui essaie de savoir ce que Gwen a appris sur Jack vu qu'elle est la nouvelle :) Merci encore pour vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir!_


	4. 1x04 Femme cybernétique (Cyberwoman)

**Femme cybernétique (Cyberwoman)**

Jack : Ianto, on va bientôt sortir.

Jack : Tu peux descendre ?

Jack : On ne sera pas dehors très longtemps. Mais des pizzas quand on revient serait merveilleux ;)

Ianto : Bien, Monsieur.

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

Owen : Arrête de fixer ton écran comme ça.

Gwen : _Comment ?_

Owen : T'es gentille, Cooper. Rentre chez toi.

Gwen : _Jack..._

Gwen : _Ianto._

Gwen : _Je ne sais pas. Je devrais rester._

Owen : On est tous rentré après Suzie. Rentre chez toi.

Gwen : _Ianto est vivant._

Owen : Pour combien de temps...

Gwen : _Owen !_

Owen : Tu n'étais pas là, okay ?

Owen : A la fin de la bataille, on a du y aller. Jack était insupportable !

Owen : Tous les cadavres...

Owen : Rentre chez toi.

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

Owen : Jack.

Jack : Owen ?

Owen : Tu vas faire quoi ?

[Jack est en train d'écrire...]

Owen : Avec Ianto.

Jack : ...

Jack : Je t'ai dit de rentrer chez toi.

Owen : J'y suis.

Jack : Tu ramènes du travail maintenant ?

Owen : Non.

Owen : Ianto ?

Owen : Jack ?

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

Owen : Tosh !

Tosh : ?

Owen : Ça va ?

Tosh : Tu as quelque chose à demander ?

Owen : Juste... OK? Par rapport à hier...

Tosh : Ça va.

Tosh : Tu crois que c'est de notre faute ?

Owen : Ah non ! Certainement pas !

Tosh : On n'a jamais vraiment...

Tosh : Je ne sais pas. On est ses collègues.

Owen : On ne lui doit rien ! Il a failli nous tuer ! Le monde entier. Tu sais comme moi ce que ces trucs ont fait. Tu te rappelles de la réaction de Jack, non ?

Tosh : Je sais.

Tosh : Mais quand même.

Tosh : On aurait pu l'aider.

Owen : On aurait pu la tuer dès le début, ouais.

Owen : Ou ne pas l'engager, lui.

Owen : Tout ça parce que Jack a besoin de quelqu'un pour se masturber.

Owen : Sérieusement il faut qu'il arrête de les baiser avec le regard.

Owen : Ianto, et Gwen.

Owen : Tosh ?

Owen : Toujours là ?

Tosh : J'étais partie vomir après avoir lu tes messages.

Owen : Tu ne peux pas dire que j'ai tort.

Tosh : Tu le prends trop à cœur. Ianto a fait une erreur. Ça n'arrivera plus.

Owen : Tu sais comment Torchwood marche. Retcon ou balle. Ianto est sûrement déjà mort ou de retour à l'adolescence.

Tosh : Merci de me rappeler à quel point il est jeune.

Tosh : On a tous fait des erreurs. Rappelle-toi de tes premières semaines.

Owen : Je n'ai pas menacé le monde entier par stupidité !

Tosh : Ne pas se présenter au travail, ou le faire bourré, pour Torchwood c'est un peu la même chose.

Tosh : Regarde même le premier jour de Gwen.

Tosh : Si on y pense, Ianto avait au moins une raison.

Owen : Tout ça parce que vous avez tous les deux un balai dans le cul !

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

Owen : J'y crois pas ! Il le laisse s'en sortir sans rien !

Tosh : Un mois de suspension...

[ _Owen_ a ajouté _Gwen_ dans la conversation]

Owen : Et avec des vacances !

Gwen : _Des vacances ?_

Tosh : Il parle de Ianto.

Owen : Sérieusement !

Tosh : Ce ne sont pas des vacances, Owen.

Owen : Bien sûr que si !

Owen : Oh je suis sûr qu'il s'est mis à genou pour que Jack lui accorde ça !

Tosh : OWEN !

Gwen : _Tu crois ?_

Tosh : GWEN !

Owen : Bien sûr que oui !

Tosh : Arrêtez, vous deux !

Tosh : Ça n'a rien de vacances pour lui.

Tosh : Il vient de perdre la femme qu'il aimait.

Tosh : Et Jack lui donne un mois, seul chez lui, sans travail.

Tosh : C'est la pire torture possible.

Tosh : Observer son appartement, vide, parce qu'elle n'est plus là.

Tosh : Tu peux comprendre ça, Owen, de ce que je sache, non ?

Tosh : Et toi Gwen imagine que Rhys soit mort et que Jack t'empêche de revenir avant un mois.

Owen : Elle ne nous a pas trahi !

Tosh : Quand bien même !

Owen : Et comment tu peux savoir ça ?

Owen : Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'il va pas se barrer, avec toute sa connaissance, et nous mettre en danger ?

Owen : Ou se flinguer demain ! Si c'est pas déjà fait.

Gwen : _Les gars..._

Jack : Personne n'est suicidaire dans mon équipe, j'en suis sûr.

Jack : Vous avez un problème ?

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

 _Okay je m'excuse d'avoir commencé à poster une fic comme ça pour l'abandonner lamentablement. Mais je suis de retour, après un Torchwood Fest assez chargé!_

 _Merci encore pour vos commentaires, sachez que plus j'en ai, plus je risque d'écrire et poster sur Torchwood en français plutôt qu'en anglais ;) Désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à une review, en ce moment je suis plutôt occupée, mais maintenant je vais essayer d'au moins poster régulièrement._


	5. 1x05 Petits Mondes (Small Worlds)

**Petits Mondes (Small Worlds)**

Ianto : Monsieur ?

Ianto : Un café ?

Jack : Rentre chez toi, Ianto. C'est ton premier jour de retour ici, tu as assez travaillé.

Ianto : Jack...

Jack : Ne me ''Jack'' pas. Pas maintenant.

Ianto : Bien, Monsieur.

Jack : Tu sais ce que j'ai fait. Je n'ai pas envie d'affronter à nouveau quelqu'un. Ils ont crié pour toi.

Ianto : Tosh m'a dit.

Ianto : Gwen et Owen ont fait comprendre.

Ianto : Gwen a parlé.

[Jack est en train d'écrire...]

Ianto : Estelle.

[Jack est en train d'écrire...]

Ianto : Je suis désolé.

[Jack est en train d'écrire...]

Ianto : …

Ianto : Je comprends.

Ianto : Être le patron implique de prendre les décisions.

Ianto : Aussi dures soient-elles

Ianto : Je vais faire un café, vraiment.

Jack : Ianto...

Jack : S'il te plaît, non.

Jack : Je veux être seul.

Jack : …

Jack : Merci.

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

[ _Owen_ a ajouté _Tosh_ dans la conversation]

Owen : Je m'ennuie.

Owen : Occupez moi.

Tosh : Tu n'as pas des choses à faire ?

Gwen : _Comme travailler ?_

Owen : Nope.

Tosh : Ton rapport ?

Owen : "Jack a merdé et je ne comprends pas ce que je fais encore là des fois"

[ _Tosh_ a ajouté _Ianto_ dans la conversation]

Owen : Tosh ?

Tosh : On est une équipe.

Gwen : _Vous aussi vous n'arrivez pas à vous concentrer ?_

Gwen : _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je..._

Gwen : _Les gars, Jack ne peut pas mourir._

Owen : Bien, la nouvelle, tu rattrapes.

Gwen : _Comment ça ?_

Tosh : Tout le monde le sait... On croyait que tu avais un train de retard.

Gwen : _Ianto ?_

Ianto : Je travaillais pour Torchwood à Londres.

Owen : Il le savait sûrement avant nous...

Ianto : On devait connaître les chefs de chaque branche... J'ai juste entendu des rumeurs, après.

Owen : Et Ianto fait bien ses devoirs.

Tosh : Depuis quand, Gwen ?

Gwen : _Avec Suzie..._

Owen : Et tu as tenu tout ce temps sans nous dire ? Respect.

Gwen : _Mais..._

Gwen : _Je croyais que c'était un secret._

Owen : C'est ce que Jack se dit.

Tosh : Oui, Torchwood est une organisation secrète aussi.

Gwen : _C'est-à-dire ?_

Tosh : Oh allez, tu nous as trouvé si facilement pas seulement parce qu'on t'a laissée...

Owen : Jack aime penser que c'est secret. Je ne sais pas comment tu as vécu toute ta vie à Cardiff et n'en a jamais entendu parlé plus tôt.

Owen : Ianto ?

Ianto : Je n'étais pas au courant.

Gwen : _Ah voilà !_

Tosh : Ça ne compte pas, Ianto est parti pour faire ses études, et je suppose qu'avant il s'en foutait. D'autant plus qu'il ne vivait pas directement à Cardiff.

Owen : Des études ?

Owen : Comment tu sais ça Tosh ?

Tosh : Je ne sais pas, on en a parlé une fois... Tu étais là d'ailleurs.

Owen : J'ai dû oublier...

Owen : Revenons sur le sujet de base !

Gwen : _Ça ne veut rien dire..._

Owen : En plus tu bossais à la police.

Owen : Ianto, non.

Owen : Hein Ianto ?

Ianto : Si tu es vraiment curieux, tu as toujours accès à mon dossier.

Gwen : _Ce n'est pas ton travail en tant que médecin de connaître ça ?_

Owen : Je me contrefous de vos études, ça ne changera pas votre grippe !

Gwen : _Je ne fais que demander..._

Tosh : Tu sais quoi faire si tu t'ennuies maintenant !

Owen : Vous m'emmerdez, okay ?

Gwen : _C'est toi qui nous as demandé..._

Owen : Okay j'ai compris, amusez-vous bien ensemble.

[ _Owen_ a quitté la conversation]

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

Owen : J'arrive même pas à le regarder dans les yeux.

Owen : Tu crois que si on se prend un jour de congé ça passe ?

Gwen : _Ne m'en parle pas..._

Owen : Il aurait pu faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

Owen : On va manger dehors ?

[ _Owen_ a ajouté _Tosh_ dans la conversation]

Owen : Tosh, tu viens ?

Tosh : Où ?

Gwen : _On étouffe ici._

Tosh : Jack n'a pas parlé depuis ce matin.

Gwen : _Mieux comme ça._

Tosh : Il a l'air secoué.

Gwen : _Il l'a sacrifiée._

Tosh : Personne n'invite Ianto ?

Owen : Sérieusement ?

Owen : O.K. On lui demande en montant, s'il est là haut.

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

 _Merci de toujours suivre cette histoire! J'ai deux questions que je poserai plusieurs fois: J'ai des AUs Torchwood en français (un où ils sont en fin lycée et un où Torchwood n'existe pas et ils ont tous des jobs différents+soulmate) écrits, mais je ne sais pas si vous êtes intéressés. Pour l'instant, ils sont donc simplement écrits et sur mon ordi, mais si vous êtes intéressés, je posterais bientôt, mais faites moi savoir ;)_

 _Seconde question: Je suis intéressée par la traduction de texte, que ce soit anglais à français ou français à anglais, donc j'aimerais savoir si certains d'entre vous seraient intéressés pour lire ça. Si vous avez des suggestions/envies, j'ai juste à demander à l'auteur s'iel donne son accord. J'aimerais beaucoup traduire des fics de **Gmariam** (cherchez le pseudo sur FF ou Ao3; ou sur mon profil, c'est la seule auteure préférée que j'ai!) donc si vous êtes intéressés par ça, faîtes moi savoir, et je commencerais bientôt. Mais je veux d'abord voir si certains liront avant de me lancer dans quelque chose de compliqué et long :)_

 _Autre chose, une amie a créé une liste de prompts pour le mois de Décembre sur Tumblr:_ **xmasprompts. tumblr.c** **om** _J'ai créé le blog pour l'aider et mettre tout ça au clair :) Tout est expliqué dessus, mais en anglais. C'est ouvert à tous, même si vous ne parlez pas un mot d'anglais. Si besoin, je peux aider à traduire. En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à participer, on accepte toute forme d'art et toutes langues, et tous fandoms. Si vous n'avez pas Tumblr mais un compte FF, vous pouvez poster là et m'envoyez un PM pour que je partage un lien directement sur le blog, si vous êtes d'accord._


	6. 1x06 La Récolte (Countrycide)

**La Récolte (Countrycide)**

Jack : Tu es là ?

Ianto : Monsieur ?

Jack : Déjà ?

Jack : Mais génial !

Jack : Appelle les autres, j'ai trouvé une affaire. Et prépare tout pour un camping.

Ianto : Bien.

Jack : Et, Ianto ? Tu viens aussi.

Ianto : … Monsieur ?

Jack : Tu es resté de côté assez longtemps.

Jack : Déjà fait du camping ?

Ianto : Euh... Oui...

Jack : Parfait ! Je veux l'équipe et tout de prêt dans une heure !

Ianto : Il n'y a que trois tentes.

Jack : C'est déjà trop ! On devrait tous dormir ensemble !

Ianto : …

Jack : On verra ça plus tard, vous vous battrez pour dormir avec moi sur place !

Ianto : On pourrait mettre Gwen et Tosh ensemble.

Ianto : Je ne dors pas avec Owen.

Ianto : Il ronfle.

Jack : Pourquoi toujours les filles ensembles ?

Jack : J'ai bien entraîné mon équipe !

Ianto : J'en suis sûr, mais c'est une façon de départager.

Jack : Même toi.

Ianto : Pardon ?

Jack : Vous êtes ouverts d'esprit, j'aime ça.

Ianto : Je ne comprends pas ?

Jack : Je suis sûr que si

Jack : ;)

Ianto : … Bien. On verra sur place, en effet.

Ianto : Je vais préparer tout.

Jack : Voir des aliens semble vous rendre moins hétéro...

Jack : Uuhm... C'est peut-être pour ça...

Jack : Intéressante théorie...

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

Jack : Ianto ?

Jack : Ianto, s'il te plaît.

Jack : J'ai besoin de savoir où ils sont.

Ianto : Je vous envoie tout par mail, Monsieur.

Jack : Ianto...

Jack : Ça va ?

Ianto : Besoin d'autre chose ?

Jack : J'ai dit que je les laisserais à la justice. Mais je peux toujours faire des recommandations.

[Ianto est en train d'écrire...]

Jack : Ianto s'il te plaît, tu peux venir dans mon bureau ?

[Ianto est en train d'écrire...]

Jack : J'aimerais te parler.

Ianto : J'imprime le dossier, alors.

Jack : Comme tu veux.

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

Tosh : Ça va ?

Ianto : Comme la dernière fois que tu m'as demandé.

Tosh : Tu ne devrais pas ne pas travailler ?

Tosh : Je suis sûre que Jack a dit qu'on devait rester chez nous. Et qu'Owen t'a ordonné de ne pas bouger.

Ianto : Je bouge moins aux archives que je ne le ferais chez moi.

Ianto : Tu ne devrais pas être là non plus. Je suppose qu'on a besoin de travailler pour s'occuper.

Tosh : Owen n'est pas venu.

Tosh : Gwen non plus.

Ianto : Quelqu'un lui a tiré dessus.

Tosh : On t'a tabassé, toi. Pour te manger.

Ianto : C'est différent.

Tosh : J'ai lu ton rapport.

Tosh : C'est Jack qui a demandé autant de détails ?

Ianto : ... Non.

Ianto : C'était pour la police. Jack s'est juste énervé.

Tosh : Il a sûrement réalisé qu'il est arrivé trop tard.

Ianto : Il est arrivé à l'heure, comme un vrai héro.

Tosh : On sait tous les deux que Jack n'est pas un héro.

Ianto : Il a ses mauvais jours.

Tosh : Et il est arrivé trop tard pour toi.

Ianto : Non. S'il était arrivé avant vous, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer. Un de vous aurait pu mourir s'ils avaient remarqué Jack.

Tosh : Je suppose que tu as raison...

Tosh : Mais quand même.

Tosh : Je devrais me remettre au travail.

Tosh : Je suis désolée.

Ianto : N'hésite pas.

Tosh : Je vais peut-être venir t'enlever pour prendre un grand verre d'alcool...

Ianto : Je me laisserais peut-être faire.

Tosh : C'est bon à savoir.

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

Jack : Ianto ?

Ianto : Je vais bien.

Jack : Et maintenant, je sais que c'est faux.

Jack : Mais je me demandais juste...

Jack : Owen et Gwen ?

Ianto : ... Je ne sais pas si je devrais en parler.

Jack : On est à Torchwood.

Ianto : ... Certes.

Ianto : J'ai peut-être remarqué quelques indices.

Jack : Ils couchent ensembles, oui ou non ?

Ianto : Oui, je suppose.

Ianto : J'en suis sûr, en fait.

Jack : ... J'ai toujours voulu que mes employés s'intègrent à l'équipe... Mais pas forcément comme ça. Suzie était célibataire, au moins.

Jack : Tu crois qu'on devrait intervenir ?

Ianto : On ?

Jack : Je veux dire...

Jack : Rhys ?

Ianto : Je peux être honnête ?

Jack : C'est pour ça que je te demandais.

Ianto : Je pense que ça ne va pas durer. Elle reviendra vers Rhys, à la fin. Ou Owen finira par se lasser, je pense. Ou Gwen quand elle se rendra compte de ce qu'elle est en train de faire.

Jack : Donc je devrais laisser faire ?

Ianto : Je pense.

Jack : Merci, Ianto.

Ianto : Pas de problème.

Jack : Tosh tiendra le coup ?

Ianto : Elle ne sait pas encore. Même s'ils ne sont pas spécialement discrets. Elle fera comme d'habitude.

Jack : C'est ce qui m'inquiète...

Ianto : Elle passera à autre chose, éventuellement.

Jack : Besoin de parler, toi ?

Ianto : Je ne préférerais pas.

Jack : O.K. Rentre chez toi, Ianto. Tout le monde est parti depuis une heure au moins...

Ianto : Je préfère travailler encore un peu.

Jack : Rien n'aura changé de place d'ici demain. Je peux te le garantir.

Ianto : Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Jack : Besoin d'aide ?

Jack : Tu n'es pas obligé de rentrer chez toi. Ou de rentrer seul. Tu n'as pas besoin de parler non plus.

Jack : Je peux juste... être là.

Ianto : Ici ?

Jack : C'est un peu petit mais je suis sûr qu'on peut s'en sortir.

Ianto : OK.

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

 _Merci pour vos commentaires encourageants! Je remercie Harkness-Jones à qui je ne peux répondre direct mais dont j'apprécie énormément les commentaires :) N'hésitez jamais à en laisser!_


	7. 1x07 Cadeaux grecs(Greeks Bearing Gifts)

**Cadeaux grecs (Greeks Bearing Gifts)**

Owen : Elle agit bizarrement, non ?

Gwen : _Qui ?_

Owen : Tosh.

Gwen : _Tu crois qu'elle a deviné ?_

Owen : Je ne pense pas. Et puis elle n'aurait pas réagi comme ça.

Gwen : _Comment tu peux en être sûr ?_

Owen : Je le sais, c'est tout.

Owen : Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Gwen : _Je ne sais pas, elle m'a l'air normale..._

Owen : C'est ce qui arrive quand on mate le plus beau de l'équipe, on ne remarque plus rien.

Gwen : _Jack ? Oh non..._

Owen : … Moque-toi de moi, Gwen. Je sens ton regard.

Gwen : _Ça va, les chevilles ?_

Owen : Parfait.

Owen : Ce soir ?

Owen : Mon appart' est toujours ouvert.

Owen : Comme tes jambes.

Gwen : _Owen !_

Owen : Rooh, ça va...

Owen : Chez moi après le travail ?

Owen : …

Gwen : _O.K._

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

Tosh : Ça va ?

Ianto : Et toi ?

Tosh : Je me demandais juste si...

[Tosh est en train d'écrire]

Ianto : J'ai du mal en ce moment.

[Tosh est en train d'écrire]

Ianto : Je veux dire depuis...

Tosh : Je t'ai déjà remercié ?

Tosh : Après les cannibales...

Ianto : Au moins huit fois, dans la voiture.

Tosh : Je ne savais pas si tu étais conscient...

Ianto : Je préférais... rester silencieux.

Ianto : Tu veux sortir ?

Tosh : ?

Ianto : Un de ces soirs. Boire un verre.

Tosh : Euh...

Tosh : Je ne peux pas ce soir...

Tosh : J'ai déjà des plans...

Tosh : Je te préviens dès que je peux, d'accord ?

Tosh : Ça me fait plaisir que tu demandes.

Tosh : Demande à Owen ?

Ianto : Non, merci.

Tosh : A Jack ?

Ianto : Je vais me contenter de mon appartement.

Ianto : :)

Tosh : Tu es du genre à mettre des smileys ?

Ianto : Tout le monde en utilise...

Tosh : Je ne vois pas Jack en mettre...

Tosh : Ni Owen.

Tosh : -_-' Peut-être celui-là.

Tosh : Mais il devrait le mettre chaque fois qu'il parle...

Ianto : Owen se dirige vers toi !

Tosh : Merci !

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

Ianto : Monsieur, je voulais signaler le comportement de Tosh.

Jack : Je pensais qu'Owen serait le premier à recevoir une plainte ici !

Ianto : Elle agit étrangement. Hors de son personnage.

Ianto : Quelque chose a dû se passer.

Ianto : Qui n'est pas lié aux cannibales.

Jack : Désolé.

Ianto : Pardon ?

Jack : Pour ça, encore.

Jack : Et j'ai remarqué, pour Tosh.

Jack : Tu peux lui parler ?

Ianto : J'ai essayé...

Jack : Je devrais ?

Ianto : Je ne sais pas.

Jack : Ianto, tu vas bien ?

Ianto : Oui.

Jack : Parce que tu agis bizarrement aussi.

Ianto : Je croyais qu'on parlait de Tosh...

Jack : Je m'inquiète pour vous dès que j'en vois un qui semble cacher quelque chose, maintenant.

Ianto : Je suis désolé.

Ianto : Rien d'anormal à signaler.

Ianto : Je...

Ianto : Je pense juste.

Jack : Tu veux en parler ?

[Ianto est en train d'écrire...]

Jack : Par écrit, si tu préfères.

Ianto : … Non.

Ianto : Pas par écrit.

Jack : Tu connais le chemin de mon bureau.

Jack : Apporte ton rapport sur l'alien d'hier.

Jack : Tout le monde semble l'avoir oublié.

Ianto : Je l'ai envoyé hier soir.

Jack : …

Jack : Oh.

Jack : Effectivement.

Jack : Tu veux quand même parler ?

Ianto : Café ?

Jack : Volontiers !

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

Ianto : Tosh.

Ianto : Ça va ?

Tosh : Tu veux aussi me demander si je n'ai rien entendu ?

Ianto : Je sais ce que tu as entendu.

Ianto : Pour Owen et Gwen, je veux dire.

Ianto : Je suis désolé.

Tosh : Pourquoi ? Ils font ce qu'ils veulent.

Tosh : Tu ne veux pas savoir ?

Ianto : Pas vraiment.

Ianto : Ça ne me dérange pas.

Ianto : Même si j'aurais préféré venir t'en parler volontairement.

Tosh : Je suis désolée.

Ianto : Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te faire la morale.

Ianto : Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Tosh : Ta proposition de sortir tient toujours ?

Tosh : Je ne dirais pas non à un verre.

Ianto : Oui !

Tosh : …

Tosh : :)

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

 _Je remercie Harkness-Jones encore, ravie que cette histoire te plaise!_

 _Je suis désolée pour le rythme de publication (même si je pense tenir un chapitre par semaine (à vrai dire je suis plutôt désolée parce que je spamme en mettant à jour toutes mes fics en même temps!)) mais la fac, bah en fait ça prend pas mal de temps... Et mon chargeur d'ordi a fait YOLO et marche une fois sur deux, donc j'essaie d'utiliser mon ordi moins^^ Il me manque toujours le 1x11 à écrire pour cette histoire d'ailleurs... Oups._


	8. 1x08 Ils tuent encore Suzie (TKKS)

**Ils tuent encore Suzie (They Keep Killing Suzie)**

Jack : Je repensais à hier.

Ianto : Monsieur ?

Jack : Ce que tu faisais avec la langue...

Jack : Je te vois rougir d'ici.

[Ianto est en train d'écrire...]

Jack : Oh, appuie sur entrée. Tu ne tapes plus.

Ianto : Bon à savoir.

Jack : Ce soir ?

Ianto : La montre est cassée.

Jack : J'en ai une...

Jack : Quelque part.

Jack : Dans mon bureau...

Jack : Tu veux venir chercher ? Tu le connais mieux que moi, après tout.

Ianto : Jack...

Jack : Oh, oui, j'aime bien quand tu dis mon prénom.

Ianto : C'est écrit.

Ianto : … Monsieur.

Jack : Tu crois que tu pourrais m'appeler Monsieur à d'autres moments ?

Ianto : Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce genre de choses...

Jack : Ianto, mon bureau. Maintenant.

[Ianto est en train d'écrire...]

Jack : O.K. L'équipe...

Jack : Archives ?

Ianto : Et la montre ?

Jack : Juste...

Jack : Je la retrouverai plus tard.

Jack : Les archives. Pars devant. Personne ne remarque quand tu y vas.

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

 _Oh, apparemment j'étais pas du tout inspirée par celui-là, désolée ;)_

 _Comme d'habitude, merci Harkness-Jones de suivre et commenter ! :D N'hésitez pas à laisser une review._


	9. 1x09 Chaussures en vrac (Random Shoes)

**Chaussures en vrac (Random Shoes)**

Ianto : Quelque chose de particulier à signaler ?

Jack : De ?

Ianto : Le coup de fil.

Jack : Oh c'est aujourd'hui ? Désolé, j'avais oublié.

Ianto : Tu semblais t'en rappeler hier soir quand tu m'as supplié de le prendre à ta place...

Jack : Tu ne vas pas te plaindre de ça, si ?

Ianto : Oh non.

Ianto : Mais quand même, quelque chose à dire ?

Jack : Non. Passe lui le bonjour.

Ianto : "Passe lui le bonjour" ?

Jack : Quoi ? C'est la Reine d'Angleterre, on a le droit de la saluer... Elle est gentille, tu verras.

Ianto : Alors pourquoi je prends l'appel ?

Jack : J'ai demandé gentiment ? Je suis occupé... Et puis, tout ce qui est administratif... Tu es plus concis et précis dans tes rapports.

Ianto : C'est bizarre, venant de toi j'ai pensé à autre chose que ces rapports-la.

Jack : ...

Jack : Ianto, tu es au téléphone ?

Ianto : Je viens de décrocher.

Jack : Avec la Reine ?

Ianto : Oui.

Jack : Branche le retour de la caméra de mon bureau.

Ianto : ?

Jack : Il faut que je teste la capacité de concentration de mes employés.

Ianto : !

Ianto : L'équipe !

Jack : Ils sont occupés avec ce Eugene Jones.

Jack : Déjà fait du sexe alors que tu étais au téléphone ?

Ianto : Jack...

Ianto : Oui. Mais pas avec quelqu'un d'important !

Jack : Vraiment ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ça...

Ianto : Jack, reboutonne ta chemise.

Jack : Seulement si tu déboutonnes la tienne.

Jack : Non ? Tant pis.

Jack : J'imagine que c'est toi...

Ianto : Jack...

Jack : Elizabeth va bien ?

Ianto : Tu ne peux pas mentionner la Reine quand tu fais ça...

Ianto : Oh...

Ianto : Non non. Tu ne vas pas te...

Jack : Ah non ?

Jack : Oui, desserre cette cravate qui t'étouffe...

Ianto : Tu vas me le payer...

Jack : J'y compte bien.

Jack : Je peux payer en liquide ? ;)

Ianto : Pas ta meilleure.

Jack : J'ai qu'une main, sois indulgent.

Jack : Oh... Tu arrives encore à parler à la Reine ?

Ianto : Tu as beau être... Hmpf.

Ianto : C'est mieux que du porno.

Jack : J'espère bien !

Ianto : Mais j'ai vu pire.

Jack : Vu pire ? Je suis vexé.

Ianto : Non, je voulais dire... Au moins, tu n'es pas dans la même pièce.

Jack : Je peux venir...

Ianto : Non !

Jack : Une prochaine fois, je serais devant toi. Entre tes jambes... Tu aimerais, non ?

Jack : Je te vois, Ianto.

Ianto : Je sais !

Ianto : Moi aussi.

Ianto : Je peux même dire que tu ne vas pas tenir longtemps.

Ianto : Tu as changé la caméra ? La qualité est meilleure.

Jack : ;)

Jack : Ne change pas de sujet...

Jack : Je reviens, je vais avoir du mal à écrire...

Ianto : Jack tu ne vas pas...

Ianto : S'il te plaît...

Ianto : Je te hais.

[Ianto est en train d'écrire...]

Jack : De retour !

[Ianto est en train d'écrire...]

Jack : Besoin d'aide avec ça ?

Ianto : xposuzbNon; merci.

Jack : xposuzb ?

Ianto : Putain...

Jack : Tu as réussi à continuer la conversation ?

Ianto : J'ai dit que je m'étais cogné.

Ianto : Elle a ri.

Jack : ;)

Ianto : Gwen se dirige vers ton bureau.

Ianto : J'apprécie la rapidité avec laquelle tu te rhabilles.

Jack : J'apprécie celle avec laquelle tu me déshabilles, en pleine journée.

Jack : Tu en as pour longtemps encore ?

Ianto : Je pense.

Jack : Si la Reine savait ce que tu faisais...

Jack : Je t'aiderais quand même avec ça quand on sera de retour.

Jack : Ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps, Gwen a trouvé quelque chose.

Ianto : C'est injuste.

Jack : Souris, tu es filmé !

Ianto : Haha.

Jack : Je saurais me faire pardonner, j'en suis sûr.

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

 _Haha zéro rapport avec l'épisode, mais c'est un des épisodes que j'aime le moins ;) Et puis, c'est du Janto, qui va se plaindre... ahem._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir :)_


	10. 1x10 Hors du temps (Out of Time)

**Hors du temps (Out of Time)**

Ianto : Mlle Holmes est rentrée avec Owen.

Ianto : Ils vont avoir du mal...

Ianto : Tous.

Jack : Je me charge de John.

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

Tosh : Ianto ?

Ianto : Un problème ?

Ianto : Que tu ne peux pas former à voix haute ?

Tosh : ?

Tosh : Je rentre chez moi et le lendemain tout le monde déprime ?

Tosh : Gwen ?

Ianto : Mlle Cowell est partie. Je crois qu'elle s'y était un peu trop attachée.

Tosh : Owen ?

Ianto : …

Tosh : Diane ?

Ianto : Yup...

Tosh : Elle est partie ?

Ianto : Il semblerait...

Ianto : Pas sans laisser de traces sur son passage.

Tosh : Tu crois qu'on devrait lui parler ?

Ianto : Certainement pas.

Ianto : Il a refusé mon café.

Tosh : Comment a-t-il pu oser ?!

Tosh : Et Jack ?

Tosh : Il a l'air à la fois triste et...

Tosh : Je ne sais pas. Rassuré ? … Doux ? Je ne sais pas comment décrire.

Ianto : Ah bon ?

Ianto : Mr. Ellis est...

Ianto : Il n'a pas supporté le voyage forcé. Et il est fondamentalement seul, maintenant.

Ianto : Il n'avait pas envie de repartir à zéro...

Ianto : Tout le monde ne saisit pas cette chance.

Tosh : Ianto.

[Ianto est en train d'écrire...]

Tosh : Je sais pour Jack.

[Ianto est en train d'écrire...]

Tosh : Et toi.

[Ianto est en train d'écrire...]

Tosh : Depuis un moment.

Ianto : Je ne comprends pas ?

Tosh : Il est triste pour John, je comprends.

Tosh : Mais tu étais là pour le récupérer après.

Ianto : …

Ianto : Un verre, après le travail ?

Ianto : Chez moi.

Tosh : Beaucoup de choses à dire ?

Ianto : … Comment... ?

Tosh : J'arrive tôt le matin et j'ai déjà checké les caméras une ou deux fois sans que personne n'ait effacé le contenu.

Tosh : Ça arrive de plus en plus.

Ianto : … Désolé...

Tosh : Tu me dois des anecdotes croustillantes !

Tosh : Et, Ianto ?

Tosh : Merci.

Tosh : Il a l'air un peu mieux.

Ianto : …

Ianto : Ce soir ?

Tosh : Bien sûr !

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

Gwen : Ianto, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Ianto : Oui ?

Gwen : Tu peux... mettre une alerte sur Emma ? Je veux savoir si quelque chose lui arrive.

Gwen : … Sans tout savoir non plus... Je ne sais pas, je dois la laisser partir, non ?

Gwen : Je veux juste être informée...

Ianto : Je comprends.

Gwen : Merci Ianto !

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

 _Merci pour les reviews et le soutien :D_

 _J'ai mis un peu plus longtemps à poster, mais c'est parce que j'ai toujours rien écrit pour le prochain chapitre, en fait... Oops ;) Je ne sais pas du tout quand je posterai la suite du coup, désolée!_


	11. 1x11 Combat (Combat)

**Combat (Combat)**

Owen : Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le.

Tosh : Tu es sûr que tu devrais travailler ?

Owen : Je suis médecin. Si je ne me sens pas bien, je saurais quoi faire.

Tosh : Justement. Si tu es le médecin et que tu t'effondres, personne ne pourra te remplacer.

Owen : Ça va, Tosh.

Tosh : Jack nous a dit de rentrer il y a plus de vingt minutes.

Owen : J'ai encore du travail à faire.

Tosh : Je vais rentrer. Tu veux passer par un pub pour boire un verre avant ?

Owen : Avec qui ?

Tosh : Je serai là.

Tosh : Avec ou sans toi, d'ailleurs. La journée a été longue.

Owen : Quel pub ?

Tosh : Je te laisse choisir.

Tosh : A part si c'est un strip-club, je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui.

Owen : Parce que des fois tu es d'humeur pour ça ?

Tosh : Tu serais surpris.

Owen : Je ne veux pas savoir.

Owen : Et j'accepte. Je sais où on pourrait aller.

Tosh : Je t'attends en faut sur les quais, alors.

Owen : 'Kay. Je vérifie quelque chose et j'arrive.

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

 _J'ai enfin écrit une suite à cette fic! Normalement je devrais poster rapidement le reste vu que tout est écrit ;)_


	12. 1x12 Capitaine Jack Harkness (CJH)

**Capitaine Jack Harkness (Captain Jack Harkness)**

Tosh : Ianto.

Tosh : Ianto calme-toi.

Tosh : Tout le monde t'entend taper.

Tosh : Ton clavier, je veux dire.

Tosh : Gwen te regarde bizarrement.

Tosh : Je peux te raconter autour d'un verre.

Tosh : J'en ai besoin.

Tosh : Et tu mérites de savoir je crois...

Tosh : Bien visé, pour Owen ! Ça ne va pas le calmer mais il te respectera peut-être un peu plus.

Tosh : Ianto ?

Ianto : J'en ai besoin aussi.

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

Gwen : _Pourquoi il a tiré ?_

Gwen : _T'as bien dû dire quelque chose._

Owen : Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Owen : Tu me fais taper à l'ordi alors que je suis blessé ?

Owen : Tu es une affreuse personne sans cœur.

Gwen : _Tu aurais eu le temps de me dire entre temps..._

Owen : Je l'ai poussé à bout, OK ?

Gwen : _C'est possible de pousser Ianto à bout ?_

Owen : J'ai peut-être sous-entendu qu'il ne servait à rien. Et fantasmait sur Jack.

Gwen : _... Ah oui, quand même._

Gwen : _Et il ne visait que l'épaule après ça ?_

Gwen : _Je devrais penser à le féliciter d'avoir tiré._

Owen : Va te faire voir, Gwen.

[fin de la conversation]


	13. 1x13 La Fin des temps (End of Days)

**La Fin des temps (End of Days)**

Gwen : Ianto ?

Gwen : Ianto, où es-tu ?

Gwen : On te cherche...

Gwen : On va rentrer...

Gwen : Tu sais comment nous contacter.

Gwen : Il va revenir.

Gwen : Hein ?

Gwen : ...

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

Tosh : Ianto ?

Tosh : Je suis restée un peu plus longtemps. Je suis désolée pour Jack. Je veux dire, surtout après ça.

Tosh : Tu crois qu'il est parti parce qu'on l'a trahi ?

Ianto : Non, Tosh.

Tosh : Alors, quoi ?

Ianto : Docteur.

Tosh : Je sais mais... Je ne sais pas. Tu ne veux pas en parler ?

Ianto : Rentre chez toi. Je reste cette nuit pour surveiller la Faille.

Tosh : Tu veux que je mette une alarme ?

Ianto : Ça ne sert à rien.

Ianto : Je ne dormirai pas.

Tosh : Ianto...

Tosh : Prends soin de toi. S'il te plaît.

Tosh : Je t'aime bien, Ianto.

Tosh : Tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux...

Tosh : ...

Tosh : Bon courage.

[fin de la conversation]


	14. 2x01 Le Retour de Jack (KKBB)

**Le Retour de Jack (Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang)**

Owen : Donc c'est tout ? Il ne répond pas à nos questions ?

[ _Owen_ a ajouté _Tosh_ dans la conversation]

[ _Owen_ a ajouté _Gwen_ dans la conversation]

Owen : Gwen tu as appris quelque chose ?

Gwen : _Il ne veut rien dire._

Tosh : Il est revenu, c'est ce qui compte, non ?

Gwen : _Et la... la brigade temporelle ?_

Ianto : Agence du Temps.

Gwen : _L'Agence du temps !_

Gwen : _Et il était où ?_

Owen : Et quand.

Gwen : _Oui, ça aussi._

Tosh : Ianto ? Ça va...?

Ianto : Je ne pense pas qu'il va dire quelque chose. Pas si on lui demande. Il en parlera éventuellement, un jour, sous forme de blague.

Ianto : Ou pas.

Owen : Merci bien, Ianto.

Gwen : _Tu crois que tu pourrais lui demander ? Il avait l'air content de te revoir._

Owen : Même si j'ai envie de savoir, je vote non !

Owen : Ianto, tu restes loin de lui.

Tosh : Il est grand et vacciné, non ?

Owen : Okay, Ianto. Tu ne vas pas lui tomber dans les bras comme ça. Il t'a blessé, toi particulièrement. C'est trop facile de sourire et hop, tu es à ses pieds à nouveau.

Ianto : Ce que je fais en dehors du travail ne te concerne pas...

Owen : Dans l'optique où tu es mon patient, mon collègue, et surtout mon ami, si, ça me concerne.

Owen : Tu sembles avoir oublié...

Ianto : Owen !

Owen : J'essaie d'aider !

Ianto : Tu n'aides pas.

Owen : OK. Retourne avec lui mais dès qu'il va te tromper avec le premier venu, ou pire, son fou d'ex, ne viens pas pleurer sur mon épaule !

Ianto : Je pense qu'il a changé.

Ianto : Il a l'air.

Tosh : On devrait lui donner une chance, non ?

Tosh : De quoi Owen parlait ?

Ianto : Rien.

Owen : Il était blessé et a été honnête avec les anti-douleurs que je lui ai donné.

Ianto : …

Gwen : _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du coup ?_

Ianto : On ne parle plus de ça.

Tosh : Rien n'a changé. C'est comme s'il avait pris des vacances.

Owen : Sauf qu'il n'a pas pris de vacances. Ou du moins sans nous prévenir. Ou nous dire s'il reviendrait.

Gwen : _Il sait qu'on peut gérer sans lui, maintenant._

Owen : Génial, maintenant il a une raison de plus de partir une nouvelle fois !

Ianto : Je ne pense pas qu'il parte à nouveau. Pas sans nous demander notre avis.

Ianto : Il se sent chez lui ici. Torchwood, Cardiff. Il a envie de se poser. Maintenant qu'il a vu le Docteur, qu'importe la façon dont ça s'est fini, il ne l'attend plus pour partir. Il est revenu de son plein gré.

Owen : Jack, se poser ?

Tosh : Je suis d'accord avec Ianto.

Gwen : _Admettons. Ça ne nous dit pas où il était._

Tosh : Et si dans un mois, si personne ne sait, on ne lui donne plus le choix ?

Ianto : Deux.

Owen : C'est énorme !

Gwen : _Ça me semble raisonnable. Va pour deux mois. Pour qu'il se réintègre, et qu'on sache ce qu'il a fait._

Tosh : Owen ?

Owen : Tss.. Okay. Mais si dans deux mois il n'a rien dit à personne, je m'occupe personnellement de lui.

Ianto : Tu es ridiculement peu crédible. Ni très effrayant.

Owen : Va voir ailleurs, Ianto.

Ianto : Avec plaisir.

Tosh : Ça va alors. Bon on est un peu tous coupables ici, si Jack se demande de quoi on parle.

Ianto : Quelqu'un veut du café ?

Gwen : _Tout le monde, Ianto, tout le monde..._

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

Owen : J'étais sérieux, Ianto.

Owen : Tu ne peux pas le laisser revenir si facilement.

Ianto : Owen, laisse-moi tranquille.

Owen : J'ai menti pour toi, tu me dois bien ça !

Ianto : Je ne te dois rien.

Owen : Ianto !

Owen : Ce n'est pas Jack qui était là quand le bar a appelé ! Parce qu'il était parti. Non, c'est moi qui ai dû te traîner dehors, c'est moi qui t'ai soutenu pour marcher, c'est moi qui t'ai tenu pendant que tu vomissais, c'est moi qui t'ai écouté parler pendant deux heures, c'est moi qui t'ai rassuré parce que NON, Jack n'était pas parti à cause de toi. C'est moi qui étais là le lendemain pour t'expliquer ce que tu avais fait, c'est moi qui t'ai couvert pour Tosh et Gwen ! C'est moi qui t'ai vu pleurer ! Toi, Ianto Jones ! Celui qui ne pleure pas, celui qui ne craque JAMAIS.

Owen : Alors oui, je te dis, je te demande, de ne pas te laisser avoir par Jack.

Owen : Il a beau être notre chef, tu peux lui refuser quelque chose. Tu ne vas pas rester avec lui alors qu'il t'a blessé comme ça, si ?!

Ianto : Si tu veux coucher avec moi, c'est non.

Owen : JE PARLE SÉRIEUSEMENT !

Ianto : Je sais. J'apprécie le geste.

Ianto : Mais, Owen, ce n'est...

Ianto : On n'a jamais été un couple.

Ianto : Je ne reste pas avec lui.

Ianto : Mais il revient vers moi.

Ianto : Et je fais ce que je veux.

Owen : J'en ai marre de vous deux !

Owen : Pendant combien de temps vous allez coucher ensemble avant se vous rendre compte que vous avez des sentiments ?! Que ce soit de l'amour ou de l'amitié, ça va pas le faire.

Owen : Parce que ça va vous mener droit au mur si vous revenez comme avant ! Vous n'allez pas avancer et dans un an tu réaliseras que tu veux plus, ou rien, mais tu auras raté ta chance parce que Jack pensera juste que tu es un coup pratique ! Et tu clamseras seul parce que tu l'auras laissé revenir sans rien dire !

Ianto : Owen, si tu as raté tes relations depuis Katie, ce n'est pas ma faute et encore moins mon problème. Nous ne sommes pas pareils alors ne me compare pas à toi. Je sais ce que je veux, et crois-moi, j'ai assez cauchemardé à propos de ça pour savoir quoi faire et quoi ne pas faire !

Owen : Tu n'as pas le droit de mentionner Katie !

Ianto : Arrête de me parler de Jack.

Ianto : C'est trop tard, de toute façon.

Owen : Tu n'as pas...

Owen : Putain, Ianto, déjà ?!

Ianto : J'apprécie ton inquiétude Owen. Mais je ne fais pas n'importe quoi. Pas entièrement.

Ianto : J'étais sérieux, tout à l'heure. Jack a changé. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais ça l'a changé.

Owen : Je t'emmerde, Ianto.

Ianto : L'amour est partagé.

Ianto : Je peux travailler maintenant ?

Owen : Je ne ramasserais pas les pièces de votre relation quand elle sera finie.

Ianto : Quelle âme de poète.

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

Tosh : Tu tiens le coup ?

Ianto : C'est-à-dire ?

Tosh : Jack est revenu. Puis ce John ?

Ianto : Owen a déjà essayé de me convaincre de laisser Jack.

Tosh : Je ne pense pas que tu devrais. On a tous vu l'effet que son départ a fait.

Tosh : Hé, tu n'as pas parlé pendant 3 jours, on s'en souvient tous.

Ianto : Il m'a proposé un rencard et j'ai accepté parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre.

Ianto : Et il avait l'air sérieusement inquiet à l'idée que je refuse.

Tosh : Jack ? Un rencard ?

Tosh : Okay, je comprends ce que tu disais. Il a peut-être changé.

Tosh : C'est bien, non ?

Ianto : Oui. Juste... inattendu.

Tosh : Tu me tiendras au courant ? Je veux savoir où il t'emmène ! A quoi un rencard avec Jack Harkness ressemble !

Ianto : Tu me connais ;)

Tosh : Je me sens privilégiée.

Ianto : Oh mais tu l'es.

Tosh : Merci, Ianto.

Tosh : J'espère que ça marchera pour vous.

Ianto : Ça va rien changer. C'est juste... déjà, je suis curieux d'où il peut nous amener.

Tosh : Tu dois vraiment me raconter.

Tosh : C'est quand ?

Ianto : Je ne sais pas.

Ianto : Juste... ne préviens pas les autres, hein ?

Ianto : Je ne veux pas de la morale de Gwen.

Tosh : J'emporterai ton secret dans ma tombe !

Ianto : Merci.

Ianto : Je devrais vraiment faire ce café...

Ianto : Merci, encore. Tu sais, pour ne pas me juger.

Ianto : Ou le faire en silence ? Qui sait...

Tosh : Tu sais que je suis toujours honnête ! Avec toi, du moins.

[fin de la conversation]


	15. 2x02 Alien mortel (Sleeper)

**Alien mortel (Sleeper)**

Jack : Ianto ?

Ianto : Je suis occupé.

Jack : Toujours énervé à propos du scotch sur le pare-brise ? C'était pour sauver le monde !

Ianto : Mauvaise journée, c'est tout.

Jack : Tu veux que je vienne te détendre ? ;)

Ianto : Je suis au téléphone.

Jack : Raison de plus !

Ianto : Avec le maire.

Jack : Il appelle de plus en plus souvent ?

Ianto : Il veut que je travaille pour lui.

Jack : Tu as dit quoi ?

Ianto : Rien, j'envisage d'accepter si vous continuez à pourrir tout.

Ianto : En attendant il accepte plus de choses tant que je ne refuse pas.

Jack : Tu arrives sérieusement à écrire en parlant à quelqu'un d'important ?

Ianto : Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre bien parce que j'arrive à te surprendre...

Ianto : Ou mal parce que tu pensais que j'étais incapable de faire ça.

Ianto : C'est pas comme si tu ne le savais pas, en plus.

Ianto : Mon premier appel à la Reine d'Angleterre. Je ne suis pas sûr de t'avoir pardonné ce coup.

Jack : Tu as changé, Ianto.

Ianto : Vraiment ?

Jack : …

Jack : Je veux dire, avec les autres.

Ianto : Tu veux vraiment partir sur ça ?

Jack : Je sais. Ma faute. Je suis parti.

Jack : Mais c'est bien, tu as l'air de vraiment faire partie de l'équipe maintenant...

Ianto : Est-ce que tu essaies de me convaincre de rester à Torchwood ?

[Jack est en train d'écrire...]

Ianto : Je ne compte pas partir.

[Jack est en train d'écrire...]

Ianto : Mais c'est marrant de voir et la réaction du maire et la tienne.

Ianto : Chaque fois qu'on me propose un travail en fait.

Jack : …

Jack : Le nouveau premier ministre te voulait.

Ianto : Pardon ?

Jack : Je l'ai eu, il n'y a pas longtemps.

Jack : Il a dit qu'il préférait quand c'était toi qui appelais.

Jack : Ils t'adorent tous.

Jack : Je lui ai fait comprendre que tu ne quitterais pas Torchwood.

Ianto : J'ai encore le maire au téléphone, je peux toujours lui dire que je le rejoins...

Jack : Quoi ?!

Ianto : Je n'appartiens pas à Torchwood, Jack.

Jack : Techniquement, si.

Jack : C'est le règlement de l'institut...

Ianto : Je sais.

Ianto : Tu m'empêcherais de partir ? Me tirerais une balle dans la tête ou me ferais tout oublier ? Si je voulais partir ?

Jack : …

Jack : Non...

Jack : Mais j'essaierais de t'en empêcher.

Jack : Tu me fais un peu peur.

Ianto : Je ne vais pas partir.

Ianto : Je ne veux pas partir.

Ianto : Ça fait trop longtemps.

Ianto : Plus qu'Owen, je devrais lui rappeler des fois.

Jack : Je ne sais pas si lui rappeler Torchwood Londres est une bonne idée...

Jack : Des fois j'oublie que tu as travaillé pour eux avant.

Ianto : Moi aussi.

Jack : … Tu as fini ton appel ?

Ianto : Oui, je le rassurais juste à propos de l'état de la ville.

Ianto : J'ai peut-être un peu crié pour les missiles sous terre dont on ne connaissait pas l'existence, aussi.

Ianto : Heureusement que Tosh est un génie.

Jack : Tu as engueulé le maire ?

Ianto : Pas directement. Et je n'ai pas crié.

Jack : Oh Ianto Jones...

Jack : Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Jack : Du coup je peux monter ?

Jack : Tout silence sera pris comme un consentement, Ianto.

Jack : …

Jack : J'aime ta façon de voir les choses.

[fin de la conversation]


	16. 2x03 Le Soldat Thomas (To the Last Man)

**Le Soldat Thomas (To the Last Man)**

Ianto : Tu devrais lui parler.

Owen : ?

Ianto : Tosh.

Owen : De quoi tu te mêles ?

Owen : Pourquoi moi ?

Ianto : Je pense que tu pourrais lui redonner le sourire.

Ianto : Et tu t'y connais...

Owen : En quoi ? En cœur brisé, c'est ça ?

Owen : Et toi, tu ne peux pas lui parler pourquoi ?

Ianto : C'est différent.

Owen : ...

Owen : Mmh. Ouais. On n'a pas tiré sur Tommy. Mais on l'a envoyé là-bas, c'est tout comme.

Ianto : C'est tombé sur nous. Ça aurait pu être dans dix ans.

Owen : Ça aurait été nous aussi.

Ianto : Je ne te savais pas si optimiste.

Owen : Je ne te savais pas si pessimiste.

Owen : Ianto, tu as quoi, 25 ans ?

Ianto : 24.

Owen : ... J'aurais préféré ne pas demander.

Owen : Je faisais des nuits blanches pour apprendre tous les termes de médecine à ton âge.

Owen : Ah non, j'étais stagiaire plutôt. Enfin je faisais la garde de nuit quoi.

Owen : Tu as compris où je veux en venir.

Ianto : J'espère que tu t'exprimeras mieux avec Tosh.

Owen : Non mais je n'y vais pas. Sérieusement, moi pour un chagrin d'amour ?

Ianto : Justement.

Owen : Est-ce que j'avais le choix, depuis le début de la conversation ?

Ianto : Bien sûr que non.

Owen : Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je discute encore.

Ianto : Moi non plus.

Owen : Va te faire, Ianto.

Ianto : Ça dépend par qui.

Owen : On sait tous que ça marche dans l'autre sens, avec Jack.

Ianto : Il n'y a pas de "sens", Owen.

Owen : Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir.

Ianto : Vous avez juste tendance à nous croiser quand, effectivement, c'est lui en dessous.

Ianto : Si tu veux savoir, c'est vrai que c'est la majorité du temps comme ça.

Owen : MERCI, IANTO.

Owen : JE VAIS PARLER À TOSH.

Ianto : Enfin une pensée raisonnable :)

Owen : Je te déteste.

Owen : Tout est mieux que cette conversation.

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

Jack : Tu peux parler à Tosh ?

Ianto : Tu serais mieux placé pour.

Ianto : Et puis, j'ai envoyé Owen.

Ianto : Ce que tu sais très bien, vu que tu lisais la conversation.

Jack : Mais pas du tout !

Jack : Sérieusement, seulement 24 ans ?

Jack : C'est quand les 25 ?

Ianto : Sinon, tu ne lisais pas... ;)

Jack : On approche du 19 août...

Ianto : Si tu connais la date pourquoi tu demandes ?

Jack : Tu as prévu quelque chose ?

Ianto : Me présenter à mon travail. Et le faire.

Jack : Ton patron ne te donne pas de jour de repos ? Mmh il faudrait voir à le punir...

Ianto : Jack... PERSONNE ne donne de jour de congé pour un anniversaire...

Jack : C'est stupide. Ils devraient !

Ianto : Ça n'a rien d'important, ça ne change rien.

Jack : :(

Ianto : Je suis sûr que mon patron sera ravi de me voir au travail ce jour-là.

Jack : :)

Jack : Il est toujours ravi d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi, je suis sûr.

Ianto : ...

Jack : Il va en avoir pour longtemps Owen ? Il va revenir, au moins ?

Ianto : C'est ce que je regardais.

Ianto : Un seul moyen d'en être sûr...

Jack : Tu n'as qu'à venir et s'il rentre, il en aura vu d'autres...

Ianto : Exactement.

Jack : Vraiment ? Ianto, je commence à bien aimer ton changement.

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

 _Arf, je suis désolée du retard que j'ai toujours ! Mais merci infiniment pour vos commentaires, ça me motive toujours ! J'ai juste été plutôt occupée récemment._


	17. 2x04 Le Moment de vérité (Meat)

**Le Moment de vérité (Meat)**

Owen : Ah s'il savait...

Tosh : ?

Owen : Rhys. S'il savait.

Tosh : C'est-à-dire ?

Owen : Moi, les regards avec Jack, que Gwen n'est pas si parfaite qu'il se l'imagine...

Tosh : Owen, n'y pense même pas.

Owen : Hé, je ne vais rien faire ! Je dis juste.

Tosh : On en est encore réduit à cracher sur le dos des autres ?

Owen : On a déjà arrêté ?

Tosh : Je croyais que ça allait avec Gwen.

Owen : Oh mais ça va. On est H24 les uns sur les autres, je ne suis pas obligé de vous apprécier tout le temps. En l'occurrence, là...

Owen : Regarde Ianto.

Owen : J'ai presque envie de le prendre dans mes bras.

Tosh : ... Ah oui, quand même.

Owen : Façon de parler.

Owen : Mais elle n'était pas obligée de déblatérer tout ça devant Jack ET Ianto. Je veux dire, ça fait un moment qu'ils sont ensemble et semblent aller bien.

Owen : Jack est un connard, je peux admettre, mais Ianto n'a rien fait.

Tosh : Tu crois que ça l'a blessé ?

Owen : C'est toi qui le connais le mieux !

Owen : Et il a failli mourir aujourd'hui. Pour Rhys. À sa place, je serais bien énervé.

Tosh : ... J'avoue que j'y ai pensé. Elle aurait pu parler à Jack. Ou peser ses mots devant les deux.

Tosh : Jack a changé. Depuis son retour... Depuis Ianto.

Owen : Raison de plus. On sait très bien l'influence de T-boy sur Jack.

Tosh : Mais c'est Gwen, elle est comme ça.

Owen : Ça ne l'excuse pas, je veux Ianto entier.

Owen : Quand il est de mauvaise humeur, il est trop silencieux. J'ai besoin de mon alter ego en terme de sarcasme. Ianto est le meilleur.

Owen : Jack c'est juste sexuel, Gwen ça lui passe au-dessus de la tête la plupart du temps et toi tu te contentes de lever les yeux au ciel. Ianto répond maintenant et ça me tue de l'admettre, mais il est drôle quand il va bien.

Tosh : Je vais finir par dire à Ianto que tu lui fais une déclaration d'amour...

Owen : Ianto peut aller se faire foutre, c'est son sarcasme que je veux.

Tosh : Et je croyais que tu étais gentil...

Owen : Les apparences sont trompeuses, je sais.

Owen : Bon, va parler à T-boy, c'est ton job. Qu'il secoue Jack. Histoire qu'il se rende compte de ce qui lui pend au nez.

Tosh : Ce qui serait... ?

Owen : Que Ianto donnerait sa vie pour lui alors qu'il est immortel. Ce qui est stupide, mais maintenant c'est trop tard.

Tosh : Donc tu penses que Ianto ressent de l'amour ?

Owen : Jack le premier.

Owen : Je pense que Ianto a besoin d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne peut pas mourir. Après Lisa, il ne supporterait pas un autre coup dur.

Owen : Je pense que ça le briserait si quelque chose d'autre arrivait.

Owen : Jack est pratique pour ça. Et puis, pour un homo refoulé, personne ne peut lui reprocher d'être attiré par Jack. Et ils ont une bonne dynamique.

Tosh : C'était presque bien.

Tosh : Mais Ianto n'est pas un homo refoulé.

Owen : A d'autres, Tosh.

Tosh : Ianto est bisexuel, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Owen : Ca revient au même.

Tosh : L'un est insultant, l'autre la vérité.

Tosh : Serais-tu un homo refoulé ?

Owen : … Okay, je comprends.

Tosh : Il a toujours été comme ça. Il n'est juste jamais sorti avec un homme avant Jack. Et il sait que ce n'est pas encore très bien vu dans la société aujourd'hui. Même s'il s'autorise plus à sortir avec Jack ouvertement, en public.

Tosh : Mais pour en revenir au sujet : les deux sont amoureux de l'autre, mais aucun des deux ne l'avouera à quiconque. Je suis sûre que Ianto ne s'en est pas encore rendu compte. Pour l'instant il est dans une relation confortable et pratique avec Jack et ils ne se considèrent pas en couple, ce qui arrange Ianto. Il n'a pas à se questionner sur la nature de ses sentiments s'il n'est pas officiellement engagé avec Jack dans cette idée de couple.

Tosh : Et je suis d'accord, Jack est la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver. Parce qu'au prochain coup dur, il va finir par craquer. Il a l'air de plus en plus à l'aise et heureux mais... c'est horrible de dire ça, mais c'est ce qui le rend plus vulnérable. Après Canary Wharf, il avait Lisa à qui se rattacher et je pense qu'une bonne dose de déni et d'espoir lui ont permis de tenir le coup. On a très bien vu l'impact de sa mort sur lui. Il en cauchemarde encore.

Tosh : Si quelque chose arrive maintenant, Jack le rattrapera derrière.

Owen : Mais pour ça il faut que Jack soit là. Et que Ianto en soit conscient. Là, il se rend compte qu'il n'est qu'un parmi d'autres. Qu'il est sûrement là parce qu'il est le plus proche et assez con pour accepter Jack. Qu'il n'est rien d'autre qu'un objet sexuel pour lui. Pourtant, il est le premier à défendre ce qu'il est pour Jack.

Owen : Et il a raison, Jack a besoin de lui.

Owen : Mais ça, y a que Jack qui peut le confirmer.

Tosh : Je vais essayer quelque chose.

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

Tosh : Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ?

Ianto : Mmh ?

Tosh : Tu n'as pas l'air très productif depuis le passage de Gwen...

Tosh : Tu es important, Ianto.

Tosh : Pour Jack.

Ianto : Je ne sais pas.

Ianto : Je ne veux pas parler de ça.

Tosh : Tu devrais aller le voir...

Ianto : Pourquoi ?

Tosh : Ianto, il tient à toi. J'étais de l'autre côté. Il n'arrivait pas à t'aider et paniquait.

Ianto : Tosh, vraiment.

Tosh : On ne savait pas si tu étais encore vivant quand Owen est revenu.

Tosh : Jack est peut-être idiot mais il ne peut pas cacher ce qu'il ressent.

Tosh : ...

Tosh : A vrai dire si, il peut. Mais pas quand tu as un pistolet pointé sur toi.

Ianto : Où veux-tu en venir ?

Tosh : Ce que Gwen a dit.

Tosh : Fais lui comprendre que ce n'est pas tout noir et qu'il n'est pas seul. Parce qu'il t'a, toi. Il n'a pas le droit de laisser dire qu'il est seul.

Ianto : C'est gentil Tosh. Mais on ne marche comme ça.

Tosh : Non. IL ne marche comme ça.

Tosh : Je t'ai vu après son départ. Je te vois depuis que ça a commencé. Tu changes, en bien. Mais tu souffres.

Tosh : Et tu es jaloux de sa relation avec Gwen.

Ianto : ...

Tosh : Touché ?

Ianto : Ce n'est pas...

Ianto : Je ne sais pas.

Ianto : Je ne suis pas du genre à être jaloux.

Ianto : Je veux dire, c'est Jack.

Ianto : Je me sens juste mal vis à vis de Rhys.

Tosh : Et toi ?

Ianto : Moi ?

Tosh : Gwen fait peut-être de la merde avec Rhys des fois, mais Jack envers toi ? Ianto, est-ce qu'il te respecte au moins ?

Ianto : Arrêtez avec cette question...

Ianto : Il n'a jamais levé la main sur moi.

Ianto : ... Pas sans mon accord, du moins.

Tosh : ...

Tosh : Je regrette d'avoir posé la question.

Ianto : ;)

Tosh : Non sérieusement je n'avais pas besoin de savoir ça.

Tosh : Ianto !

Ianto : Toshiko ?

Tosh : J'essaie d'aider.

Ianto : Alors arrête...

Tosh : Si tu n'y vas pas, j'y vais.

Tosh : Lui dire à quel point tu l'aimes.

Ianto : Tosh !

Ianto : C'est faux !

Tosh : Même si ça l'était, il n'a pas besoin de savoir ça.

Ianto : C'est du chantage.

Tosh : Peut-être, mais il a besoin de toi.

Tosh : Et toi de lui. Tu as failli mourir aujourd'hui.

Ianto : C'est bon. T'as gagné...

Tosh : Bien !

Tosh : Oh, et, Ianto ?

Ianto : Oui ?

Tosh : La façon dont tu es habillé est affreusement sexy, sache-le.

Ianto : ... Merci ?

Tosh : Et elle plaît à Jack. Beaucoup.

Ianto : Je sais ;)

Tosh : Ooh... Allez file, n'hésite pas à relâcher la cravate !

Ianto : ...

Tosh : Ne me lance pas ce regard. Tu es peut-être mon ami, mais tu restes un homme séduisant, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre !

Ianto : Je ferais mieux d'y aller.

Tosh : Allez oust, Jack n'a pas bougé de son bureau ! Je peux garder Owen en dehors jusqu'à ce que tu ressortes.

Ianto : Merci, Tosh.

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

Tosh : Reste en dehors du bureau, maintenant.

Owen : C'était efficace. Tu lui as dit quoi ?

Tosh : C'est un secret...

Owen : Oh, allez... Sinon je rentre en plein milieu !

Tosh : J'ai dit que s'il n'y allait pas, j'y allais à sa place pour dire à Jack qu'il l'aimait.

Owen : Chantage ?

Tosh : Oui.

Owen : Et ça a marché ?

Tosh : Oui !

Owen : Sérieusement ? Il se ramollit.

Tosh : Oui, ça m'a étonné aussi. Mais au moins, c'est fait !

Owen : Bon, j'appelle ça une fin de journée. Je te laisse à tes ordis !

Tosh : Il est encore tôt et Jack ne nous a pas dit de rentrer.

Owen : Jack est occupé avec T-boy. Je n'ai pas très envie de rester plus longtemps ici quand les deux sont à côté et surtout, j'ai assez travaillé aujourd'hui. C'est juste mérité !

Owen : Pourquoi on écrit si Jack et Ianto sont dans le bureau et que Gwen est partie ?

Tosh : Je ne sais pas.

Tosh : Ça fait plus naturel.

Owen : Naturel ? Personne ne nous voit.

Tosh : … Certes.

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

 _Encore une fois désolée du retard, à vrai dire je croyais que j'avais fini de poster cette fic... Mais pas du tout ! Haha oups..._


	18. 2x05 Adam (Adam)

**Adam (Adam)**

[conversations effacées]

* * *

Jack : Tu es avec qui ?

Ianto : On m'espionne ?

Jack : Je vérifiais si tu étais toujours là...

Ianto : Je suis avec Rhi

Jack : ?

Ianto : Rhiannon. Ma sœur.

Ianto : Apparemment je l'ai appelé hier... pour m'excuser. Lui dire que je l'aimais.

Ianto : Ce qui, bien sûr, ne me ressemble pas...

Ianto : Jack... qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

Jack : Au moins vous vous êtes réveillés dans une chaise ! Moi j'étais devant une cellule, c'est loin d'être confortable...

Ianto : J'ai encore mal au cou.

Ianto : Tout le monde pose sa tête sur la table. Mais non, moi sur mon torse, tellement confortable !

Jack : De ce que j'en sais, c'est plutôt confortable...

Ianto : Merci. Je suppose.

Jack : Encore au téléphone ?

Ianto : Tu le sais très bien. Regarde, je te fais coucou.

Jack : J'ai vu.

Jack : Manches retroussées, avec le gilet ouvert et cette chemise, c'est très...

Jack : Sexy.

Ianto : Sexy est tout ce que tu as trouvé à dire ? Je suis un peu déçu...

Ianto : Sérieusement, j'ai l'habitude de mentir à Rhiannon. Mais là c'est différent. Et si un de nous avait tué quelqu'un ?

Jack : Le changement de sujet me déçoit aussi.

Jack : Désolé.

Jack : Ianto, calme-toi.

Ianto : ?

Jack : Je te vois. Tu te rappelles ?

Ianto : Hmpf. Au moins je me rappelle de ça.

Jack : Ianto...

Jack : Va dans mes mails.

Ianto : ?

Jack : Dans la corbeille. Je la viderai après, d'ailleurs...

Ianto : J'ai le dernier mail.

Ianto : Je ne comprends pas ?

Jack : Regarde l'heure.

Ianto : J'ai vu. Je ne comprends pas le mail, Jack.

Jack : Oh. C'est une langue que vous ne connaissez pas...

Ianto : ...

Ianto : C'est ta langue maternelle ?

Jack : Si tu pouvais arrêter d'être intelligent, s'il te plaît.

Ianto : Et qu'est-ce que j'en fais ?

Jack : J'ai créé une police pour pouvoir garder des trucs comme ça. Que seul moi comprends.

Jack : Rien. Tu n'as rien fait. Okay ? Personne n'a rien fait. C'est ce que je dis dedans. Mais on ne doit pas se rappeler, vraiment pas.

Jack : Pas un mot aux autres ;)

Jack : Je n'ai pas envie de risquer quelque chose. Gwen a déjà prouvé qu'elle résistait un minimum au retcon.

Jack : Ferme la bouche, c'est une image trop sexuelle.

Jack : Et ta sœur va s'inquiéter.

Ianto : Merci.

Jack : Elle commençait à se poser des questions ?

Ianto : ... Yup.

Jack : Rassuré ?

Ianto : Merci.

Jack : Troisième ligne, quatrième ensemble.

Ianto : Hein ?

Ianto : Merde. Je viens d'accepter un repas avec la famille de Johnny. Pourquoi ils m'ont invité ?! Heureusement que c'est fini sinon j'étais parti pour accepter d'autres idées folles...

Jack : Je dérange ?

Ianto : Pardon. 4ieme ligne, 3ieme ensemble.

Jack : L'inverse.

Ianto : O.K. Qu'est ce que je suis en train de regarder ?

Jack : Ianto.

Ianto : Oui ?

Jack : Non, c'est comme ça que j'écris Ianto.

Ianto : Oh.

Ianto : C'est beau.

Ianto : Les langues qu'on voit me fascinent toujours.

Jack : J'ai vu :)

Ianto : ?

Jack : Ton journal.

Jack : Je ne pensais pas que tu connaissais certaines des langues dedans...

Ianto : On m'a dit que j'avais un talent avec.

Jack : La langue ? Je confirme...

Jack : Je te vois sourire.

Jack : Pourquoi tu n'es pas dans mon bureau ?

Ianto : J'archive ton mail.

Jack : Pourquoi ?

Ianto : …

Ianto : Comme ça.

Jack : Je t'attends :(

Ianto : Est-ce que tu es en train de te masturber ?

Jack : Non !

Jack : Comment peux-tu penser ça ? Je suis choqué.

Ianto : Dommage.

Ianto : Où est ta main qui ne tape pas ?

Jack : Ça dépend.

Jack : Viens voir ?

Ianto : Deux minutes.

Jack : Sinon je vais VRAIMENT commencer sans toi.

Ianto : Chemise ?

Jack : Mmh... Déboutonnée.

Jack : Oh Ianto...

Ianto : Jack ?

Jack : Tu étais obligé de te pencher comme ça, là... ?

Ianto : ;)

Jack : ...

Jack : J'espère que si tu n'es plus là c'est que tu es en train de venir.

[fin de la conversation]


	19. 2x06 Reset (Reset)

**Reset (Reset)**

Ianto : Café ?

Visiteur : Volontiers.

Visiteur : Et qu'est-ce que ça ?

[Ianto a changé le nom de _Visiteur_ en _Martha_ ]

Ianto : Torchwood.

Ianto : On est pas toujours dans la même pièce et souvent à côté d'autres personnes qui n'ont pas envie d'entendre ce qu'on dit.

Martha : Donc vous parlez comme ça ?

Ianto : Oui.

Martha : Merci pour le nom.

Ianto : Ce n'est rien.

Ianto : On n'a pas l'habitude d'avoir de visiteur.

Martha : Et personne ne lit ?

Ianto : Jack, souvent. Il a une alerte quand son nom est mentionné.

Martha : Du coup maintenant il lit ?

Ianto : Il est toujours dans toutes les conversations, mais il fait comme si on n'écrivait rien. Et on fait comme si on ne l'insultait pas entre nous. Quand il intervient, il faut s'inquiéter.

Martha : Étrange concept.

Martha : J'adore !

Ianto : On s'y fait vite. Et on devient vite accro.

Ianto : Je crois qu'Owen et moi-même sommes les deux plus grands utilisateurs. Pour des raisons différentes.

Ianto : Je vais préparer un café, du coup :)

Martha : Merci, Ianto.

Martha : Jack accepterait que tu viennes à UNIT un moment ? Tout le monde t'aimerait.

Ianto : Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit trop enclin à me laisser partir tout seul chez UNIT.

Martha : J'irai lui parler !

Martha : Je comprends pourquoi mon supérieur t'a mentionné directement quand j'ai parlé de Torchwood.

[fin de la conversation]


	20. 2x07 Le Gant de la résurrection (DMW)

**Le Gant de la résurrection (Dead Man Walking)**

Martha : Je peux te poser une question, du coup ?

Ianto : Oui ?

Martha : Je ne sais pas si je peux en parler à voix haute. Et j'ai cru comprendre que Jack tenait à toi.

Ianto : ?

Martha : Est-ce que tu sais comment je l'ai rencontré ?

Ianto : ... Oui.

Martha : Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ?

Ianto : Oui.

Martha : C'est-à-dire ? Je préfère être sûre.

Ianto : Je sais l'essentiel. J'ai deviné le reste.

Ianto : Je sais pour l'année. Et ce que tu as fait.

Ianto : Je sais pour le Docteur, et l'autre.

Martha : OK. Je voulais juste savoir s'il en avait parlé... je ne sais pas comment il fait pour tenir. Ça me rassure de voir qu'il t'a. Je ne savais pas exactement vers quoi il revenait, quand il est parti. Vers qui.

Martha : Et merci pour ce que tu as fait, pendant l'Année. Vraiment. Je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Ianto : J'ai juste fait mon travail.

Martha : Bien plus que ça.

Martha : Tu tiens le coup, pour Owen ?

Ianto : Il est... il parle toujours.

Ianto : C'est ce qui compte.

Martha : Désolée de t'avoir effrayé tout à l'heure.

Ianto : Ce n'est rien. C'était juste... surprenant.

Martha : C'était bien d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. Agréable. Rassurant.

Martha : Important.

Ianto : ... Merci.

Martha : ;)

Ianto : Jack met beaucoup de smileys, aussi.

Martha : C'est parce qu'il a besoin de faire remarquer que ce qu'il a dit avait un double sens.

Ianto : Pas faux.

Ianto : Mais ce qu'il dit a généralement un deuxième sens.

Martha : Noon ? À l'écrit, vous flirtez ?

Ianto : Possible ;)

Martha : Je vais devoir t'interroger, Ianto.

Ianto : Je ne parle qu'autour d'un bon verre.

Martha : Ça peut s'arranger !

Ianto : On en reparle, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Martha : Quelque chose, hein ?

Ianto : Jack a une mauvaise influence sur tout le monde.

Ianto : Même les âmes les plus innocentes.

Martha : Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais innocente avant de le rencontrer...

Ianto : Oh.

Ianto : On se reparle plus tard.

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

Ianto : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ianto : Je sais que tu lisais la conversation.

Ianto : Jack...

Jack : Ce que je t'ai dit.

Ianto : Tu as dit que l'équipe était morte au début. C'est faux.

Jack : Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je te dise ?

Jack : Que tu t'es fait capturer parce que tu sauvais Martha ?

Jack : Que tu t'es fait torturer parce que tu l'avais aidée ?

Jack : Que ça a empiré quand il a compris que te voir comme ça me faisait plus mal qu'une mort lente ?

Ianto : Jack !

Ianto : Je ne veux pas savoir.

Ianto : Je ne veux pas savoir si tu ne veux pas en parler.

Ianto : Je te laisse cinq minutes.

Ianto : Le temps de servir tout le monde, et finir par toi. Après, on parle. Tu parles, si tu veux toujours. J'écouterais.

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

 _Ouh la, désolée pour l'attente, sincèrement ! J'étais en période d'examens, et c'était plus fatigant que prévu, alors je m'excuse du retard. Un jour je réussirais à entièrement poster cette fic ;)_


	21. 2x08 La Vie après la mort (ADitD)

**La Vie après la mort (A Day in the Death)**

Martha : Je me demandais où j'avais vu ton nom.

Ianto : Pardon ?

Martha : Tu travaillais à Canary Wharf.

Martha : J'ai vu ton nom dans la liste des survivants.

Ianto : … Jack ?

Martha : J'ai lu ton dossier.

Ianto : Oh.

Ianto : Oui, j'étais là.

Martha : Ma cousine y travaillait aussi...

Ianto : Je suis désolé.

Martha : Je ne la connaissais pas tant que ça...

Martha : Pour elle, je pense que c'était mieux comme ça. Je veux dire, j'ai entendu des échos sur les survivants.

Martha : Je ne savais pas qu'un était à Torchwood.

Martha : Si tu veux en parler, je suis là...

Martha : Avec un regard neuf, peut-être.

Ianto : Merci.

Ianto : Mais ça va. Réellement.

Ianto : Et non, je ne me verrais pas autre part qu'ici.

Martha : Ta proposition de boire un verre tient toujours ?

Martha : Avec ce qui s'est passé, je pourrais vraiment en avoir besoin.

Ianto : Bien sûr.

Ianto : Mon appartement est indisponible, par contre.

Martha : Indisponible ?

Ianto : Il y a un homme, souvent peu habillé, à l'intérieur ;)

Martha : Oh.

Martha : Ooh...

Martha : Donc vous vivez ensemble ?

Ianto : Non.

Martha : Il a les clefs ?

Martha : Il a des affaires chez toi ?

Martha : Il rentre presque tous les soirs ?

Ianto : Je suppose...

Martha : Donc vous vivez ensemble.

Ianto : Vu comme ça...

Martha : Ianto, tu as des choses à me raconter.

Martha : Je sais où aller.

Ianto : Je passerai dans un moment.

Martha : ;)

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

Ianto : Tosh a demandé si on avait des nouvelles d'Owen.

Ianto : Je lui ai menti et dit que ça allait.

Jack : Tu l'as trouvé ?

Ianto : Yup.

Ianto : J'envoie les coordonnées.

Ianto : Ça fait déjà 10 minutes.

Jack : ?

Ianto : Il est dans l'eau.

Jack : Merci, Ianto.

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

Ianto : Owen est sur un toit. Est-ce que je dois intervenir ?

Jack : Que... Ianto, arrête de travailler.

Jack : Il va bien.

Ianto : Oh, vraiment ?

Jack : Laisse-lui le temps. Et il ne fait rien de mal sur un toit.

Ianto : Il pourrait sauter.

Jack : Owen n'est pas suicidaire.

Ianto : Mais il est mort.

Jack : Ianto...

Jack : Est-ce que tu peux venir ?

Jack : Je dois te parler.

Ianto : Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie...

Jack : S'il te plaît.

Ianto : …

Jack : Merci.

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

 _Oui oui, apparemment j'avais juste envie de faire parler Ianto et Martha entre eux... Beaucoup... ;D_


	22. 2x09La Mère porteuse(Something Borrowed)

**La Mère porteuse (Something Borrowed)**

Jack : Ianto ? Pourquoi tu es connecté ?

Jack : Je vous ai dit de rentrer. Ça valait pour toi aussi.

Ianto : Je n'ai pas sommeil.

Jack : Tu as passé la nuit à porter des corps dans leur chambre et ranger la salle. Va dormir.

Ianto : Je n'ai pas envie.

Jack : ?

Jack : Ça va, Ianto ?

Ianto : Je n'y arrive pas, okay ?

Jack : De quoi ?

Ianto : A dormir.

Ianto : Alors je perds moins de temps ici que chez moi.

Jack : Tu veux de l'aide ?

Ianto : Pas maintenant, Jack.

Jack : ?

Ianto : Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Jack : Pour dormir avec moi ?

Ianto : Jack...

Jack : Je croyais que c'était OK entre nous ?

Ianto : Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Juste... pas ce soir.

Jack : Il est 7h du matin.

Ianto : Pas aujourd'hui.

Jack : …

Jack : Comme tu veux, Ianto.

Jack : Mon bureau est ouvert. Si tu veux... je ne sais pas. Parler, ou dormir, ou n'importe quoi.

Ianto : Je sais.

Jack : …

Jack : On est bien, hein ?

Ianto : Pardon ?

Jack : Nous deux. C'est bien ?

Ianto : Oui

Jack : :)

[fin de la conversation]


	23. 2x10Dernier Souffle-From Out of the Rain

**Le Dernier Souffle (From Out of the Rain)**

Jack : Ianto ?

Ianto : Archives.

Jack : Je ne te vois pas.

Ianto : Je sais.

Jack : Ça va... ?

Ianto : Je suppose.

Jack : Tu as sauvé la vie de ce garçon.

Ianto : Vraiment ?

Ianto : Il ne restait que lui.

Ianto : Un seul.

Ianto : Et qu'est-ce qu'on lui donne ?

Ianto : Il est le seul survivant dans sa famille.

Jack : Ianto ! Un c'est déjà beaucoup.

Jack : Il y a trop de missions où personne ne survit. Vous êtes tous saufs. Et lui va survivre. Il trouvera une famille...

Ianto : J'en ai déjà trouvé une.

Jack : Ianto... Tu n'as pas à faire ça...

Ianto : Je les ai contactés. Trop tard.

Jack : Ça ne fait même pas cinq heures...

Jack : Tu ne devrais pas faire ça...

Ianto : Ça n'a pas pris longtemps. C'est le minimum.

Jack : Je descends, Ianto.

Jack : Okay ?

Ianto : J'ai le choix ?

Jack : Bien sûr que oui...

Ianto : …

Ianto : Viens...

Jack : Tu es où exactement ?

Ianto : Tu trouveras...

Jack : …

Jack : Tu es en train de pleurer ?

Jack : Merde. Je suis désolé Ianto. J'aurais du venir plus tôt.

Ianto : Juste...

Ianto : Descend...

[fin de la conversation]


	24. 2x11 Envers et Contre tous (Adrift)

**Envers et Contre tous (Adrift)**

Jack : Ianto.

Ianto : Jack ?

Jack : Où est tout le monde ?

Ianto : Tu as dit à Tosh de rentrer se reposer. Et Owen s'ennuyait. Et tu lui as conseillé de rentrer aussi parce que la Faille est tranquille. Gwen est dehors.

Jack : Ah... Effectivement.

Ianto : Gwen va continuer ses recherches.

Ianto : Tu devrais être honnête avec elle.

Jack : Non. On en a déjà parlé.

Ianto : Jack.

Jack : J'ai dit non !

Ianto : Flat Holm est une chose bien. Ils méritent de savoir... Tous. Et ils seront rassurés, je suppose.

Jack : Discussion close.

Ianto : Sérieusement ?

Jack : Tu ne m'en parles plus. J'ai pris ma décision, c'est sans appel.

Jack : Compris ?

Ianto : Ça fait deux fois aujourd'hui.

Jack : Pardon ?

Ianto : Je ne suis pas stupide ou un esclave. Je suis tes ordres en règle générale, mais je ne suis pas obligé d'approuver toutes tes décisions.

Jack : ?

Ianto : Laisse tomber.

Ianto : Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi.

Jack : Ianto ?

Jack : Ianto, on a dit quoi sur le travail et nous ?

Ianto : …

Ianto : Je fais quelque chose avant, alors.

Jack : :)

Jack : Oh, et, Ianto ?

Ianto : ?

Jack : Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça. Je sais que tu as ton avis et il compte.

Ianto : Pas grave.

Jack : Si. J'oublie des fois.

Jack : Mais tu es important.

Jack : Juste... On peut ne plus parler de ça ?

Ianto : ... O.K

Jack : Tu as ta montre ?

Ianto : Toujours.

Jack : ... Je ne sais pas où tu es. Un jeu ? ;)

Ianto : Tu vas encore tricher.

Jack : Je ne sais pas. Un seul moyen de le savoir, non ?

Ianto : …

Jack : 5min ?

Ianto : Je finis quelque chose. Je passe te donner la montre.

Jack : Ooh je te cherche ? Ça me va.

Jack : Je t'attend.

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

Gwen : Jack t'a engueulé ?

Ianto : Tu n'es pas chez toi ?

Gwen : Non je... J'avais quelque chose à faire.

Ianto : Rhys ?

Gwen : C'est rien. C'est juste... Tu ne comprendrais pas.

Ianto : Oui, parce que je n'ai jamais été en couple avec quelqu'un qui savait à propos de Torchwood. Et qu'on ne s'est jamais disputé à propos de ça...

Gwen : Désolée, Ianto... Je ne savais pas que vous vous disputiez à propos de ça, avec Jack.

Ianto : Je ne parlais pas de Jack... On réussit à peu près à séparer le travail du reste.

Gwen : Oh Ianto je suis désolée...

Ianto : Je ne pensais pas à Lisa non plus.

Gwen : ?

Ianto : Avant Elle, je suis sorti avec quelqu'un, dans les débuts. Ça venait souvent de moi. Surtout quand je suis tombé amoureux de Lisa... Torchwood Londres avait cet effet sur les nouveaux. On pétait un peu des câbles les premières semaines.

Gwen : Je ne savais pas que tu avais autant de succès !

Ianto : C'est l'accent ;)

Gwen : Tu es charmant, aussi.

Ianto : Gwen, il y a des choses que tu n'es pas obligée de dire quand, le même jour, tu m'as vu à moitié nu.

Gwen : Oh. Désolée pour ça, encore.

Gwen : J'oublie des fois. Que vous...

Ianto : Arrête de t'excuser.

Ianto : Ce n'est pas ça qui arrête Jack.

Ianto : Même s'il était un peu plus énervé après.

Ianto : Non pas que je m'en plaigne. Je sais comment le calmer.

Ianto : Breeeef...

Gwen : Je t'en prie, continue. Jack te mange dans la main, on veut tous connaître ton secret !

Ianto : Oh crois-moi ce n'est pas comme ça.

Gwen : C'est comment alors ?

Ianto : Je ne vais pas étaler ma vie ici.

Gwen : J'aurais essayé !

Gwen : Je vais emmener la mère de Jonah.

Ianto : Euh...

Ianto : Tu veux... de l'aide ?

Gwen : Non merci.

Gwen : Ianto ?

Ianto : Yup ?

Gwen : Merci. Tu arrives toujours à faire sourire.

Ianto : A votre service.

Gwen : Vraiment, merci. Je serais devenue folle si tu ne m'avais pas aidée.

Ianto : De rien.

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

 _C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic! Je posterai bientôt. J'ai mis les deux derniers épisodes ensembles vu qu'ils se suivent, et je ne pense pas qu'ils aient eu beaucoup de temps pour parler. Ce sera plutôt court, et j'ai décidé de ne pas faire la saison 3 pour des raisons évidentes (boom le Hub, par exemple XD)._

 _Je ne le dis pas à chaque fois, mais merci Harkness-Jones pour tes commentaires à chaque fois ! Ravie que tu aimes toujours cette fic :)_


	25. 2x12Fragments 2x13La Faille(Exit Wounds)

**Fragments (Fragments) / La Faille (Exit Wounds)**

Ianto : Gwen pleure devant son écran.

Jack : Je sais, je l'entends...

Ianto : Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Jack : Laisse-lui un peu d'espace.

Jack : Je vais la renvoyer chez elle après. Lui donner quelques jours. Elle ne va pas supporter sinon.

Jack : Ça te dérange ?

Ianto : Non.

Jack : Ianto... Si tu veux t'arrêter aussi un peu...

Ianto : Non.

Ianto : J'ai besoin de travailler. D'être ici.

[Ianto est en train d'écrire...]

Jack : Tu veux sortir ce soir ? Un film ?

Ianto : Non... Je préfère... rester ici. Vraiment...

Jack : Ianto

Jack : Tu veux rester, cette nuit ?

Ianto : Oui

Ianto : Non...

Ianto : Je ne sais pas.

Jack : …

Jack : Viens dans mon bureau.

Jack : Ne me lance pas ce regard ! On ne va rien faire. Juste parler.

Jack : Je ne veux pas déranger Gwen.

Jack : S'il te plaît ?

[Ianto est en train d'écrire...]

Jack : J'ai besoin de ce dossier...

Ianto : Quel dossier ?

Jack : …

Jack : Je ne sais pas, Ianto.

Jack : Juste... Viens.

[Ianto est en train d'écrire...]

Jack : … J'ai besoin de toi.

Ianto : O.K.

[fin de la conversation]

* * *

 _Voilà c'est la fin de cette fic. Merci d'avoir lu, et désolée pour l'échec dans la publication régulière, mais au moins c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :) Merci à Harkness-Jones pour tes commentaires depuis le début._


End file.
